Carrie III: Annie's Story
by Sun's Rays
Summary: Carrie's story may have ended on the night of the "Black Prom" after being stabbed by her mother, and Rachel's may have ended after killing herself in a fire. But there's a new girl in town with "talents" herself. But no one would ever expect powers of this kind from any small, shy, small town girl.


Carrie 3: Annie's Story

**Hey guys, I'm back. This time, I'm writing a story based on the 1974 horror novel Carrie by Stephen King. I got the the idea from the last letter in the book, where it talks about a little girl named Annie who like Carrie, also has telekinetic abilities.**

(momma momma where's milk momma) Whenever those thoughts entered her head, she knew that Annie was ready for a feeding. (it's okay my sweet baby here you go) Of course, those thoughts were not her own. They were Annie's. Literally. It had been only recently that Kara had found out that there was something strange about Annie. She had just 'learned' to talk at about eighteen months, but that was not due to being slow; Annie seemed to prefer thoughts as a form of communication rather than outspoken words. Even before Annie had learned to talk, Kara had always received strange colors in her head, images along with feelings and emotions that weren't hers. Synesthesia, she thought. But how do you explain the emotions?

Then, Kara had thought that she was going crazy. The first person she had shared this to was her husband. He had suggested that it was a medication that she was on. "I'm not on medication of any kind!" Kara had replied. "I don't even take Aspirins!"

"Well, with a baby that hardly ever bawls for anything she wants, I don't think you need to." Responded Dale. Since he didn't seem to have anything else to say on the matter, Kara left the room in frustration. A week later, she had set up an appointment with her physiatrist, Dr. Darryl Richards. At first, the meeting was normal with the regularly asked questions. (Have you been getting enough rest lately? Are you going through sleep paralysis? Are you experiencing strange visual problems that you have questions or concerns about?) Kara had responded that it had nothing to do with lack of sleep or visual issues, but just regular things that pop into her head from time to time.

Dr. Richards moved along with his questioning. "Have you been experiencing stress due to just recently having a baby?" Kara opened her mouth to say one of the usual things she heard mothers on the street complaining about all the time, about how much sleep it takes off of her schedule because her baby is constantly hungry, about how her breasts felt so many pains nowadays due to her child's fierce suckling, or how her daughter had the most abominable case of colic, but for some reason, none of those complaints seemed to exist with Annie.

"Um… well, Annie hasn't actually been any trouble. (Aside from being a wet pooper) She's really quiet for a newborn…"

"Yes, but have you been given any personal stress about things post pregnancy?" cut in Dr. Richards.

"Hmm, well I'm still getting used to having my periods back, and it does seem a bit difficult to get rid of this belly I've had for nine months. But other than that, things have been wonderful so far with Annie in our lives."

"Mm, mm." said Dr. Richards in acknowledgement while he jotted something onto his clipboard. "I can see how this removes you from weariness, but doesn't Annie cry at all every so often?"

"Hardly ever."

Dr. Richards stared at Kara for a moment and then slowly reviewed over his notes again and again. After a few moments, he jotted down a few notes and said, "Kara, have any of your family members proposed the possibility of you having postnatal depression?"

"What's that?" asked Kara.

"In some women, an uncommon but natural depression can occur after the birth of a child. It usually affects them in their household functions." Dr. Richards explained.

"What are the symptoms of this illness?" Kara had asked.

"Well, most commonly occurring is the inability to work around the house, illegible handwriting, easily provoked into arguments, not taking part in caring for their child-"

"Excuse me!" cut off Kara. How did their conversation turn to this? "Are you questioning my abilities as a mother?"

"Mrs. Stead, please don't take this so personally," said Dr. Richards. "Although this may not be the case, you still might have delusions, right?"

"No," said Kara as she desperately tried to keep her cool. "Even though I see colors in my mind and feel uncalled for emotions, no delusions are present."

"Well, if you have these "uncalled for emotions" as you say you do, I would suggest that you could be in possible need for bipolar disorder." Dr. Richards said. "I'm able to meet with my bipolar patients on Mondays. Here's a copy of the schedule and a pamphlet if you need it."

Kara numbly took the handouts from him. She simply sat in front of him, shocked. Who did these people think they were, trying to label her with this disease? Oh, the injustice of it all! They didn't understand her problem at all! If she were bipolar, wouldn't she have shown outward signs of it during this meeting? No longer wanting to take these reports, Kara slowly rose out of her chair and walked toward the door, every step piercing the tile floor.

"Make sure to call me when you think about it!" shouted Dr. Richards right before Kara shut the door on him; she never did.


End file.
